candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cavity Cave
- | shard = Level 2037 | characters = Mary | champion = Sticky Sculptor | new = spawning naturally in and in the same level Orders for candy colours that do not spawn without | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Soda Surf | previous2 = Soda-Surf.png | next = Tricky Tracks | next2 = Tricky-Tracks.png }} Story A big blob of jelly suddenly fell down on Mary. Tiffi uses her toothbrush to sculpt a jelly dress out of it. New things *New candy cannons are added. **Lucky candy cannons first appear in level 2032. **Mystery candy cannons first appear in level 2034. *After being removed from level 1985, lucky candies can spawn naturally in level 2033. *Ingredient + licorice swirl cannons appear in mixed levels for the first time in level 2035. *UFOs and lucky candies appear in the same level for the first time in level 2042. *Level 2032 is the first "orders for candy colours that do not spawn" level where the lucky candies don't appear at the start, meaning that the player must rely on the cannons to spawn them. Levels This is a record-smashing episode. Cavity Cave has broken many difficulty records, with several at a large margin. All 15 levels are rated at least somewhat hard. Furthermore, more than half the levels in the episode are rated extremely hard. This is the eighth most difficult episode, with a mean difficulty of 6.93. Also note the main cause of the episode's extraordinary difficulty is due to the low number of moves, due to buffs applied through an update before the release of the episode. Cavity Cave is a nearly impossible episode. It has two somewhat hard levels: and , four hard levels: , 2035, , and , two very hard levels: and , six extremely hard levels: , , , , and , and one nearly impossible level: . Overall, this episode is MUCH harder than the previous episode, Soda Surf. Gallery Story= EP137 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2031 Reality.png|Level 2031 - |link=Level 2031 Level 2032 Reality.png|Level 2032 - |link=Level 2032 Level 2033 Reality.png|Level 2033 - |link=Level 2033 Level 2034 Reality.png|Level 2034 - |link=Level 2034 Level 2035 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2035 - |link=Level 2035 Level 2036 Reality.png|Level 2036 - |link=Level 2036 Level 2037 Reality.png|Level 2037 - |link=Level 2037 Level 2038 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2038 - |link=Level 2038 Level 2039 Reality.png|Level 2039 - |link=Level 2039 Level 2040 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2040 - |link=Level 2040 Level 2041 Reality.png|Level 2041 - |link=Level 2041 Level 2042 Reality.png|Level 2042 - |link=Level 2042 Level 2043 Reality Nerfed-0.png|Level 2043 - |link=Level 2043 Level 2044 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2044 - |link=Level 2044 Level 2045 Reality.png|Level 2045 - |link=Level 2045 |-| Champion title= Sticky Sculptor.png|Champion title|link=Sticky Sculptor Episode 137 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 137 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Cavitycave.png|Episode icon Trivia *If you look at the background closely, Odus is hiding inside the cave. *This episode has the most number of level buffs and some of the biggest level buffs, with at least three levels being buffed by 30 or more moves. In total, the levels have been buffed by nearly 200 moves. *This episode used to have 9 extremely hard or above levels, the second most in any episode. Even the original version of Fanciful Fort had 8 extremely hard levels and a mean of 6.93, while this one used to have a mean of 7.2. After a couple of levels got nerfed, the mean dropped to 6.93. **This episode is currently the third hardest episode in the game. **This is the second reality episode to have a difficulty of nearly impossible. **This entire episode is a part of a hell's cluster (Levels 2027-2051). Category:World Thirty-Six Category:Episodes released in 2016